godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (GMK)/Gallery
Production ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Behind GMK 4.png Behindgmk1.jpg Gmkzilla.jpg Behind GMK 14.png Behind GMK 18.png 02godzillap.jpg SokogekiGoji Face.png Gsuit01b.jpg GMKGoji.png Godzillagmk.jpg SOKOGEKIgOJI.gif GMK - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GMK - Godzilla Face Shot.jpg GMK - Godzilla and Two Men.jpg Godzilla_mill_3rd_01.jpg Head.jpg Gsuit2001.jpg Gmk godzilla02.jpg Tumblr mxqca8Yymp1skagvoo3 400.gif Tumblr mxqca8Yymp1skagvoo7 400.gif Godzilla.jp - Godzilla 2001.jpg Post production ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack 4966692082 b551f1f0e5 b.jpg 4966692160 498413162c b.jpg 6-people.jpg SokogekiGoji_fire_extinguisher_breath.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 3.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 4.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 15.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 16.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 17.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 25.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 26.jpg SokogekiGoji head on February 2009.jpg Behindgmk9.jpg NHK - Heisei Godzilla, SokogekiGhido, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiMosuImago, MireGoji.png|NHK 2014 documentary NHK - SokogekiGhido, SokogekiGoji, SokogekiMosuImago.png SokogekiGoji spotted in Ueno Park 1.jpg|Ueno park SokogekiGoji spotted in Ueno Park 2.jpg SokogekiGoji spotted in Ueno Park 3.jpg Great Godzilla 60 Years Special Effects Exhibition photo by Joseph Rouleau - SokogekiGoji 1.jpg Screenshots ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' GMK - Godzilla Skin.png GMK - Godzilla Dorsal Plates.png GMK - Godzilla Appears.png Tumblr nblkdfrc2y1qaqx8xo1 500.gif GMK - Godzilla Looks Over.png Gmk-10.jpg Tumblr mlc3pjjuJl1rlzgq1o8 250.gif Tumblr mxy4xwJvcq1rcztqjo5 400.gif Soko51.jpg Tumblr nptxrv5Ia41u8qr43o1 500 (1).gif Tumblr n3ak6th7k61qdszopo1 500.gif Tumblr npu1vqZkuT1u8qr43o2 500.gif GMK G2.jpg GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 1.png GMK - Godzilla Back.png GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 4.png GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 5.png GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 6.png GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 7.png GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 8.png GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 9.png GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 10.png GMK - Radioactive Heat Ray 11.png SokogekiGoji_01.png GMK Godzilla 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-04-17h33m13s23.png Tumblr nw4y50hBUQ1qm3rsfo1 400.gif GMK_-_Godzilla_Fires_Out_His_Chest.png Tumblr njxhaixgJT1u8qr43o3 500.gif Tumblr njxhpj74yT1u8qr43o1 500.gif Video games ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Godzilla 2001.jpg|Godzilla 2001 in ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Merchandise Covers G-025.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Toys Bandai HG Set 8 Godzilla 2001.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 8 Godzilla 2001 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2001.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2001 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2001 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2001 BandaicreationFigureG2001.jpg|A figure of SokogekiGoji by Bandai Creation Godzilla_Beanie_Baby.jpg|A SokogekiGoji Beanie Baby Plush 312ycbeVpiL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|ToyVault 50th Anniversary SokogekiGoji Godzilla Origins Plush XplusFigureUSGGMK.jpg|American X-Plus Godzilla 2001 Gmk-gozilla_pm1.jpg|X-Plus 25-centimeter Godzilla 2001 figure Gmk30_01.jpg|X-Plus 30cm Godzilla 2001 Figure Catalog-30-Sakai-Godzilla-2001-Big.jpg|X-Plus 30cm Godzilla 2001 Yuji Sakai Sculpt Gig_gmk_main.jpg|X-Plus Gigantic Series Godzilla 2001 4.jpg|X-Plus Gigantic Series Godzilla 2001 Reissue with blue fins Gmk-hires-5.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 2001 NECA GMK Godzilla 1.jpg|NECA Godzilla 2001 Trademarks Monster_Icons_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla's current copyright icon Monster_Icons_-_SH_MonsterArts_Godzilla_2013.png|New Godzilla copyright icon used in Japanese media Miscellaneous Suit Display 1.jpg|From left to right: KiryuGoji, SokogekiGoji, MireGoji, and BioGoji Suit Display 2.jpg|From left to right: KiryuGoji, SokogekiGoji, MireGoji, BioGoji NHK - Heisei Godzilla, SokogekiGhido, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiMosuImago, MireGoji.png|BioGoji, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, MireGoji, and GMK Mothra & King Ghidorah in 2014 Milenium Goji.jpg|From left to right: FinalGoji, TokyoGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiGoji and MireGoji GiraGoji and SokogekiGoji.jpg|SokogekiGoji and MireGoji Category:Millennium series - Image galleries